The One Thing I Live For
by Plains-Of-White
Summary: Wonton is homeless and abandoned. With three kittens to take care of, she dedicates all her time to raising them. But what will she do when she discovers they've been taken away? Can a fellow tall and brown feline help her get them back? Russia x fem!China and Giripan. Nekotalia.
1. Taken Away

It all happend in a flash; her life as a pampered and beloved house cat just suddenly fell apart. It all started when her owner, a pretty young lady, abandoned her on the cold streets in late March. The lady realize her cat was pregnant with a litter of kittens, and no longer wanted to deal with her. Now homeless, on the streets, and about to become a first time mother, Wonton was in helplessly desperate situation. The black burmese cat naturally tried to find a new owner, but once they noticed her swolen stomach, they shooed her off. Humans didn't want to deal with a pregnant cat. Eventually Wonton was forced to adapt to life on the streets. Resulting in swiping food from humans and rummaging through trashcans. Along the way she meet several other cats who wanted nothing but to cause trouble. Being large and easily exhausted, Wonton was forced to strike swiftly and precisely ending things quick. That isn't to say she didn't pick up a few scratches here and there. After about nine weeks, Wonton went into labor in May, and gave birth to three kittens in a knocked over trashcan. She didn't expect the pain to be so severe, but one glance at the kittens she had fought for made her feel like the past two months of her life feel like they actually ment something. Her life wasn't a waste, as she now had a family to look after.

Eight months later Wonton was still living off the streets. She managed to find a hole under an old apartment building, big enough to fit her and her kits. She had two toms and a female. The oldest had a black and white fur coat with a bob-tail, who she named Tama. Next was the girl who had a white coat with black tipped ear and tail, named Mei. And finally her youngest, Hong, a little white cat with a brown streak on the right side of his face, and brown paws. The three would usually stick to their home in the alley and never stray to far, especially when Wonton was searching for food. But kittens being kittens, they sometimes disobeyed their mother and went exploring. This is how yet another changing point in her life would be initiated.

The morning was cold and the skies were gray. Begrudgingly, Wonton forced herself to wake up and leave the comfort and slight warmth of her home. The originally empty hole was now full of rags, slippers, socks, and other various items Wonton could find to make it more comfortable. Looking over at her still sleeping kits, the burmese gave each one a quick lick on the head before heading out. The first thing she noticed was that the wind was sharp and peirced her pelt. Only when Wonton saw the white crystals floating in the sky did she realise that winter had arrived.

Rushing back in Wonton hurriedly nudged her kittens awake. "Tama! Hong! Huànxîng, aru. You too Mei!" One by one, each kit steadily risen as their mother danced around them.

"Nan desu ka?" Tama yawned adorably. Wonton licked her son's face to wake him up, then nudged all three to the exit.

"I have a surprise for you three outside." She smiled happily.

Mei was the first to notice the strange white fluff falling on the ground. Out of fear and confusion, she ran behind her mother yelling, "Mama, the sky is falling!". Wonton rubbed her cheek with hers to sooth her daughter's worries.

"It's okay, qin ai de." The grown cat said as she exited their home to stand in front of them outside. "It is only snow, aru."

Hong was the first to follow, his blank face shifting slightly in discomfort of the cold, wet powder. Mei followed after her brother, bouncing into the new wonder and preceded to tackle Hong into the cold snow, much to his dismay. Tama, however, still sat inside, nervously shifting his paws.

"Come zhangzi, join your siblings, aru." Wonton smiled at her oldest son. Tama gingerly took a step forward to test the white power, but retreated when the chill hit his paw. His mother rolled her eyes and strided over to the Japanese bobtail. Shoving her son out of his comfort zone, the tom-cat fell into a heap of snow and shot straight up and tried to run back in, but was stopped when Wonton blocked his path.

"Sorry, aru. But you have to get used to the cold if you are to survive winter." She told her son.

"Onegai shimasu, Okaa-sama!" Tama begged. But sure I'll she shook her head and pushed him further into the alley. She watched as her three children began to play together in their first snow. They played chase and tussled, although it was mostly Mei doing the tussling. For whatever reason, her two sons weren't as spirited as their mother and sister. Before the sun, which was peaking through the clouds, even reached high sun, her kittens came to her grumbling for food. Now at this time they had stopped drinking her milk so Wonton had to find them food herself. Leading them back into their den of sorts, Wonton left to go procure some food for their hungry mouths.

With their mother gone, and her brothers being party poopers, Mei became restless and was itching to leave the enclosed walls of the hole. That's when she came up with an idea.

"Tama! Hong!" She called her brothers' attention. The other two kittens, who had been sleeping in the corner, turned to look at their sister.

"Nani?" Tama grumbled. "We were asleep." Mei rolled her eyes and pranced over to them.

"Let's go explore the winter!" She mewed cheerfully, jumping on top of her brothers.

"We already saw the winter." Hong growled and shoved her off.

"No, we only saw the alley! I want to go to the park!" She whined. She pulled on Hong's ear to try to get up. She succeeded only to have him pounce on her instead. Creating a play fight between the two.

Tama got up and separated his younger siblings. "Okaa-sama says we cannot leave the alley when she is gone." Tama reminded his sister.

"We won't go far. The park is only two blocks to the west of here!" Mei reasoned.

Tama shook his head in disapproval. He was about to argue when he was suddenly interrupted by Hong.

"I'm fine with it. I want to get out of this cramped area anyways, don't be such a mama's boy, Tama." The white and brown kit said almost mockingly.

"I'm only showing our mother respect." Tama retorted, twitching his ear.

"Well you can stay here then." Mei decided. "Hong and I will just go to the park without you." And with a flick of her tail, she and Hong left Tama alone in their home. Grumbling to himself, the bobtail reluctantly followed behind them. Claiming that as the oldest, he had to watch out for them.

Mei was right, the park was not far from where their mother expected them to be. The kittens were surprised to see that the winter had spread throughout the streets and wasn't just in their alleyway. The once colorful town was painted white and grey. It was so bland, but enchanting at the same time. The park consisted of an open field with trees, and a small section of strange little buildings where they saw tiny humans play. The once green grass and trees were too turned into a white canvas.

"The winter is large!" Mei exclaimed.

"Why are all the trees bare?" Hong asked rhetorically.

Mei began to prance around and Hong curiously looked around. Tama sat off to the side, a sense of dread pricked his fur. They shouldn't be here.

"Guys we should head back." He called out to them, but they continued to ignore him.

"Guys! We need to-ah!" The two cats stopped and saw that a human had picked up their brother. The tall man held Tama in his arms and tried to stop him from squirming.

"Hey Kiku look, I found a cat!" The tall, brunette man turned to another male human to show him a frightened Tama.

"Why is neko-san alone in winter?" The smaller dark haired man asked his companion. The brunette shrugged and held Tama up higher, making him wiggle more.

"Perhaps we should take him home?" The tall one suggested. "Aristotle could use a new friend."

When his siblings heard this they ran towards the two human men and tried to attack the one holding their brother. However their efforts were fruitless, as the man handed Tama to the one called Kiku, and picked up Mei and Hong.

"These two must be his family." He said stated.

"I wonder where their mother is." Kiku voiced his thoughts. "What will we do Hercules-san?"

Hercules thought for a second. "I guess we should take them all in. They'll die if they are left alone to fend for themselves."

Kiku nodded in agreement. So the two took the kittens and headed for their car. A cry of desperation sounded through the park, but went unnoticed by the human pair. The kittens heard the cry though.

"Kittens!" Wonton cried out as she ran after them.

"Mother!" They screamed back. But the door was closed on them and the car left Wonton behind.

She ran as fast as she could, her heart thundered in her chest. She could not lose the only thing she lived for! Her kits were everything to her. She had gone back to hole with a half eaten fish she stole; but when she got back her kittens were gone. Following their scent trail Wonton ended up in the park, and her kits... were being taken away from her.

She ran after the silver car that held them, dodging people and various objects. She did everything she could to get them back, but the car sped away and left her behind. She sat in the middle of an almost empty street, and cried out her heart.

"Tama! Hong! Mei! Bie likai wo!" Wonton collapsed on the ground and cried to herself.

Her crying was so loud it attracted a quite large, brown cat who had been sleeping on an apartment balcony above her. The cat had seen her chase a car, but was confused as to why she would do that. Looking down, he saw the small black cat laying in the street crying. Curiosity poked at him and caused him to get up. Jumping down, he landed a little ways away, and carefully padded up to her.

"What's wrong?" He asked in a strange accent. Wonton hopped up and got in a defensive pose as the strange cat approached her.

"Calm down, da? I was wondering why you are crying." He said to relax the she-cat.

Wonton still looked suspicious but decided to answer the large cat's question.

"Two humans just kitnapped my kittens, aru." She said solemnly. "I couldn't stop them."

The big cat thought for a second before responding. "You mean Kiku and his mate took you kittens?"

Wonton looked at him in surprise. "How do you know who took my kittens, aru?"

The male licked his paw and rubbed it other his ear before answering, annoying the worried she-cat.

"I recognized the cat bumper sticker. The car belongs to my human's mate's brother's mate, da?" He responded. "I know where he lives, I could take you there if you want." The Tom offered.

"Shì de! I would really appreciate it, aru!" Wonton meowed happily.

The other cat smiled kindly, yet creepily. "My name is Vodka, what's yours?" He inquired.

"Wonton, aru."

Vodka's smile grew larger. "Well then Wonton, we better go get your kittens back, da?"

.

.

.

Hope y'all enjoyed, I will try to update fast but I probably won't live up to that promise. I used the internet to translate so if something is wrong feel free to correct me.

 **Chinese**

 **Huànxîng - Wake up**

 **Qin ai de - My dear/beloved**

 **Zhangzi - My (oldest) son**

 **Bie likai wo - Don't leave me**

 **Shì de - Yes**

 **Japanese**

 **Nan desu ka - What is it?**

 **Onegai shimasu - Please (polite)**

 **Okaa-sama - Mother (polite)**

 **Nani - What?**

 **Neko-san - (Mr.) Cat**

 **Russian**

 **Da - Yes**


	2. Day One

Wonton and Vodka padded side by side through the alleys. She had long ago learned that it was safer to move across the city this way in order to avoid the pound peoples. Vodka apparently knew this as well. Their destination was Sunset Boulevard on the other side of the town, where the human "Kiku" lived with his mate. Her companion estimated that it would be about a three day walk going by the city streets, four to five by alleyway. Wonton just wanted to get to her kittens, but she couldn't do that if she was in the pound, she couldn't risk being reckless.

While Wonton had been a rather reserved cat, especially towards strangers, Vodka seemed eager to become friends with the burmese. Not wanting to be rude, Wonton kept their conversation short and polite, trying not to drag them out, but he was persistent in inquiring about her life.

"So where do you live?" The brown fluff ball asked.

"On Yellowtail drive." She answered.

"Oh, your people live in one of the old apartment buildings, da?" He guessed.

"No. I'm an alley cat, aru."

Vodka paused in his steps for a split second, caught off guard by her statement.

"Really...? That must be hard, da? Having kittens and all." He chuckled, try to clear up the suddenly depressing atmosphere.

"Yeah, well it's my life. And I have been doing just fine raising my kids, aru." She retorted, a little angry.

"I'm sure you're a great mother." Said Vodka. The sincerity of his voice made the burmese become flustered and her anger drained.

"Uh-well, o-of course! I'd do anything for my kits." She stuttered in the beginning, but her voice became soft as she thought of her kittens. Little rebellious Hong, playful and adventurous Mei, and her shy but responsible Tama. She was proud of every single one of them. Oh how she missed them. "They're my world." She whispered softly.

Vodka looked down at the smaller cat as they walked side by side. The small smile on her face told him everything about her love for her kittens and her abilities as a mom. This somehow warmed his heart with a strange unknown feeling.

The two felines had been walking for about half the day and more. With the winter sun setting, temperatures were quickly dropping. They needed to find a place to sleep fast. Wonton had never been to this part of town, so she didn't know where to go. The other, however, was a wanderer and sometimes traveled across the city to hang out with his friends, like Aristotle. The closest place he knew was an abandoned house on the corner of May and Oak. It was old and falling apart, but it would shelter them from the cold. A few humans were gathered in one of the rooms, huddling and sharing food. They recognize Vodka immediately and motioned for him to join them. He complied and curled in an old man's lap, who preceded to pet his fur. They didn't notice Wonton until the comfortable cat meowed towards the door.

"Ooh, is this your little girlfriend, Travis?" One of them asked. She got up and knelt down, offering a hand to Wonton. The nervous cat backed away at first, but came closer when the human showed her no intent of harm. The human picked her up and walked back to her previous spot. "She's a beauty Travis." She noted.

"Who's Travis?" Wonton asked.

"That's what they call me. Travis the traveler they say." Vodka answered her question.

She giggled at the silliness of his nickname. "Do you come her often?"

"Are you flirting with me?" He joked.

"J-just answer the question, aru!" The black cat blushed.

It was Vodka's turn to giggle. "I like to stop by every once in awhile to check up on Mark and Peg. They've been living here along with some others for the past year, but lately they've said that they almost have enough green to move, whatever that means."

Wonton nodded, she knew what it meant, but she'll let Vodka stay ignorant. There was a place she stayed at for a while when her owner first abandoned her. It was an abandoned warehouse overtaken by homeless cats. Small family's were built within the community, and everyone was led by one cat who was way stronger than the rest. It was more like we were his servants, and if we didn't follow him, we would be punished. Wonton left because she didn't want to raise a family in that kind of place. Of course leaving didn't take human 'green' and Mark and Peg's situation didn't sound as violent, but it wasn't that easy to get out of that place. Especially when you were the boss's favorite.

"Ton.."

"Wonton..."

"Wonton!"

Practically jumping out of her pelt, the burmese was surprised to see that the other cat was right in her face.

"Huh?" She stumbled.

"You spaced out. Your okay, da?" He asked concerned.

"Shì de, I'm just fine." Wonton replied. The brown cat frowned but let it go. He went and curled next to the man. She decided to stick next to the woman throughout the night. Unbeknownst to her, Vodka watched her as she fell asleep and into the night. The woman and Wonton were both began to shiver. The two males had the same idea and curled up against them. Giving her forehead a tender lick, the tom cat fell asleep curled up with her, purring.

.

The car came to a stop in a driveway of what seemed to be a really nice one story house. The three frightened kits were put into a carrier before they were pulled out of the car so they would run away. The larger man carried them in and set them down on in the first room they entered. Once Kiku closed the front door, the door of their cage was open. Refusing to come out, Hercules had to pull them out one by one. They attacked his hand but he ignored it and pulled out the kittens with a gentle touch.

But all three were still unsure of their surroundings and bolted under the nearest chair. The brunette sighed and called out to nowhere in particular. "Aristotle! We have company!"

Slowly but surely a fluffy white and dark grey feline made his way from his sleeping place by the fire. He meowed at his owner, as if asking what it was he wanted. Hercules pointed to the chair they were hiding under and nodded. The fat cat nodded also and walked over to the seat. Leaning down he peered under at the three new comers.

"Hello, my name is Aristotle. What is yours?" He started, not knowing what else to do.

Tama looked at him suspiciously and backed away some more. This cat only seemed to be staring at him for some reason.

"What do we do?" Whispered Mei. Hong kept quiet but glared at the large cat, as if he was their foe. So Tama decided to speak for them.

"Konichiwa Aristotle-san, my name is Tama. These are my litter mates, Mei, and Hong." He greeted.

"Tama..." He echoed, much to the other's discomfort. "It is nice to meet you.. why don't you three come out and I could show you around." He offered slowly, still not breaking eye contact with the bobtail.

"Thank you but we are not supposed to be here." Tama told him.

Aristotle hummed. "Would you like to talk about it?" He offered again.

"No thank you." He said again, a little more strongly this time.

He was worried for himself and his siblings if they were staying in a place with a cat like him. Something just wasn't quite right about how he acted.

As night fell upon the city and the creeping shadows enveloped the household. The three switched to using their night vision to explore. Now that the two humans and their cat were asleep, they were free to roam. They stocked together at first, but gradually spread apart to explore different area's of the house. Tama found the fire place in an open room down the hall. The fire was still partially lit and provided some warmth. Tama thought of taking a nap, but a basket of yarn caught his attention. He shook his head, he didn't want to get to comfortable here, for he wouldn't be staying long and he had to act responsible as the oldest of the litter. But his inner kitten led him to climb into the basket and pull out a dark blue ball of yarn. He chased it around and rolled around, thus entangling himself in the string.

From the corner of the room by the entrance, Aristotle watched in delight to see that Tama indeed had a playful side to his usual serious self. Something about the cat entranced him, like fate had brought them together. He wanted to go and talk to him, but he didn't know how to approach him, so he just sat there, staring as the young cat played himself out, and fell asleep by the fire. One by one, the siblings found each other and fell asleep by the dying fire. Aristotle padded up and lied down next to Tama. It had been a while since he had the chance to speak with another cat.

Maybe Vodka would stop by for a visit soon.

Nightmares plagued Wonton's dreams, except when she woke up she was still in one. Feeling slight pressure on her side, the black cat looked over, much to her surprise, to see her traveling companion curled up next to her. When had he moved?

Deciding to get up, Wonton walked out onto the back porch and looked up at the gibbous moon, it was almost full. The sight of the pale orb made her think of a song her mother would sing to her, and that she would sing to her kittens.

Ni Wèn wo ài ni

Yôu duo shen

Wo ài ni you ji fen

Wo de qíng ye zhen

"That's a pretty song." A quiet voice interrupted. Wonton turned around and saw Vodka walking towards her. "What's it called?"

"Aiyah! How long have you been there, aru?" She exclaimed.

Vodka grinned and sat down next to her. "Not long. What were you singing?" He asked again.

Wonton looked at the moon and gave a sad smile. "It's a song jia mu sang to me as a kit, and I sing it to my kittens now. It's called 'the moon represents my heart'." She explained sadly.

"Jia mu? Who's that?" The friendly giant wondered out loud.

"It means 'my mother' in chinese." Wonton further elaborated.

Vodka nodded his head in understanding. They sat in a comfortable silence until Wonton found she had unconsciously started to sing again. When she stopped, Vodka encouraged her to continue.

Wo de ài ye zhen

Yuèliàng diàbiao wo de xin

.

.

.

Hope you enjoyed another chapter, I was just so eager to write this that I updated early. Hope you stay tuned! Sorry I couldn't get all the accent marks, my tablet doesn't provide all of them.

Favorite, Follow, Review~

 **Translations yay!**

 **The moon represents my heart -**

 **Ni Wèn wo ài ni - You ask me how**

 **Yôu duo shen - deep I love you**

 **Wo ài ni you ji fen** - **How much my love is**

 **Wo de qíng ye zhen** **-** **My** **affection is real**

 **Wo de ài ye zhen** **\- My** **love is real**

 **Yuèliàng diàbiao wo de xin** **\- The** **moon represents my heart**

 **Chinese**

 **Shì de - Yes**

 **Aiyah - *sigh, oh man, blah**

 **Jia mu - (when referring to) My mother**

 **Japanese**

 **Konichiwa - Hello, Good afternoon**

 **Russian**

 **Da - Yes**


	3. Day Two, Night Two

The pale frozen sun pierced the early morning sky, birds began to sing and little animals began to wake. Wonton and her newly found comrade sat in the corner of the frosty room, chowing down on some mice they had caught. Wonton didn't usually eat mice, she preferred some nice fish, or crab, but even those were rarities in her diet. Once this was all over, the four of them could all chow down on the fish waiting for them back home. If it was still fresh.

Once they finished their meal, they left without a word, Vodka leading the way. Padding down the now gravel road, the larger of the two decided to accompany the birds in song by humming a toon. Yet the toon he hummed was the song she had sung last night. Eyeing him curiously, the smaller half decided to ask about it.

"Why are you humming my song, aru?" She inquired him. Vodka stopped the humming and looked down at her. He smiled and gave a soft giggle.

"I just really like it, da? I don't know what it's about, but it sounds very beautiful." He enlightened her on her question.

Wonton nodded. "It's about a woman being asked to prove her heart to her lover."

For what ever reason, Vodka's smile widened at the meaning. _Lovers_. He didn't know why, but he liked the idea.

For the next couple hours the two cats walking in a comfortable silence. Conversation would strike up every once in awhile but it was quiet for the most of it. Wonton was too preoccupied with her own thoughts to make room for chatter. She thought of the place her kittens might be in. She was worried if they were hungry or cold, yes, but what worried her most is if they in a perfect situation. What if they were in a really nice home or some fancy penthouse? Or a huge mansion? A usual mother would worry they were in a bad situation, but she was worried they were in a good one. Because one thought repeatedly flew through her mind. What if they didn't want to go back? Sure they were almost a year old and would be able to support themselves soon enough. But Wonton wasn't ready to let them go. If she lost them, or if they left her, then what would be her purpose of living? She's seen seen so much, been through so much; her kittens were the only thing that made her happy, that kept her sane.

Vodka stopped in his little rant on his favorite toys back at home and saw that Wonton wasn't pay attention him.

"Wonton?" He prodded and nudged her.

The burmese jumped at little and snapped her head up to the large cat. "Aru?"

"You were spacing out." He smiled. "What were you thinking about?"

Wonton didn't answer him right away and continued to pad down the maze of alleyways.

"Why are you helping me?" She changed the subject. Well she technically had been wondering about that. Vodka however didn't notice. He thought about her question for a moment before replying.

"Because I wanted to be your friend." It was true. Many a cat had come to fear Vodka for a reason unknown to him. The only cats who did not fear him was Aristotle and that annoying Hero who lived down the street, but this she-cat showed him no signs of fright. He truly only wished to be able to get to know her. It just so happens that he knew his way around the city and found an opening to get closer.

Wonton on the other hand was only confused by his answer. "Péngyou?" She murmered. It puzzled her as to why Vodka would help her only to get closer. It puzzled her, but also angered her.

"So then your in it for yourself then, aru." She stated. Coming to a halt, she rounded on him and faced Vodka with fire in her eyes. "Then you care nothing of my feelings!" She howled. Wonton charged away from him and continued ahead down the alley. Vodka, who was now perplexed by her reaction, hurriedly followed after the small feline.

"Wonton!" He called. The burmese kept walking. "Wonton!" He called once more, and was met with silence once more. 'Why isn't she answering? What did I say?' The tom cat wondered. Suddenly an idea came to him. If she wouldn't respond to him calling out her name, then he'd have to take a different approach. "Ton Ton!" His voice echoed.

Wonton came to an immediate stop and whipped around to stare at him. "Do _not_ call me that, aru." She spoke firmly.

"Why not, Ton Ton?" He smirked confidently.

"Because it's not my name, aru!" She bellowed. "My name is _Wan_ ton."

Vodka padded up to her and rubbed his face against her cheek. "But I think it's cute, da?" The she-cat stiffened and flushed dramatically and backed away. The brown fluff ball giggled and slowly edged forward, and she scooted back until they were against one of the alley walls. "It's cute, da?" He said childishly. A somewhat creepy smile found it's way up onto his face.

Wonton grimaced. "Is this a game to you?" She asked quietly, looking down at the ground.

"Huh?" His smile disappeared, replace with a confused frown.

Abruptly, Wonton whipped her head up and glared at him and shouted, "My kits are missing, aru! Do you even care about the pain I'm going through, aru?!"

"Of course I care. I'm worried for _you_ , I know that your kits are in good hands as long as they are with Kiku and his mate." The brown fluff explained.

"That's not... I mean... aru. Fine let's just hurry." Wonton grumbled and turned away. Vodka sighed. She-cats, so emotional. He followed after her and soon took the lead down the alley.

They remain silent for quite a bit of time, walking quietly next to each other. That is until Wonton's stomach decided to growl loudly.

"Hungry?" Vodka chuckled.

"No, let's keep moving, aru." Said Wonton.

"You can't continue on an empty stomach." Said Vodka.

"We can hunt for mice at night, let's keep going, aru." The burmese retorted again.

"You'll need your sleep to keep strength, da?" He continued. "Plus, I know a place where we can get food rally fast. There's no need to hunt, da?"

Wonton finally caved in, and sighed.

"Fine. But let's hurry, aru." She grumbled.

Wonton allowed herself to be led off their path and down a little ways west of where they were supposed to go. Vodka led them into an open marketplace filled to the brim with human shoppers. All kinds off stands of different colors, shapes and sizes; selling things she recognized as metals and jewels humans liked to wear. Eventually the two felines ended up at a fish stand, where a group of humans were handing over seafood in exchange for paper, metal, or plastic. Really, she didn't get how any of that was valuable to them.

"We're here." Vodka smiled.

"And how are we supposed to get food here, aru? There's to many people here, we'll get caught." Wonton said in a skeptical tone.

"Who said anything about being sneaky? He asked with mischief.

Before she could say anything else, the brown fluff muffin trotted off over to the stand and walked behind the stand. Wonton hurriedly behind him, not wanting to be left alone, and followed his lead.

Before continuing on, Vodka turned his giant head to look at her and said, "I create diversion. You will take fish, da?"

"What, aru? Are you crazy?" She hissed.

Vodka smiled at her and continued on as he was. Hoping up on the counter, the brown cat jumped out at the man selling his wares. The man stumbled back and fell on the floor in surprise. Acting quickly, Wonton hopped on the table and grabbed the end of a mackerel. Grabbing it's tail in her teeth she dragged it off the table and started to run off. Vodka hopped off the now scratched man and followed after her, taking the lead and leading the pair in their get away. The man from I'm before chased after them but soon lost them to the dense crowd. Turning into an alleyway, the two finally came to a stop.

Wonton turned to look at the fish they snagged. It was medium-sized and covered in dirt from being dragged across the ground.

"That was was fun, da?" Vodka giggled.

Wonton dropped it from her mouth and panted, gasping for air. Straddling for breath, she turned on her paws and faced him with a wicked glare in her eyes.

" _Fun?_ Are you crazy?" The she-cat raged. "We could have been caught and sent to the pound! Or worse, _died!"_

"But we didn't." The tom cat smiled. "We are very much alive. Da,Ton Ton?"

Wonton felt her fur begin bristle, but forced it to stay down.

"I suppose..." She muttered as she munched on the fresh, but dirty, fish. Vodka happily sat next to her and dug in as well, but made sure to give the fiery burmese her space.

The meal was quick, much to his dismay, and they continued on just as they had, at Wonton's insistent request.

Nothing much had happened since the kits had arrived in the strange human house. The brunette human man had attempted to get them to play, easily winning his sister's affection. But Tama and Hong sat back and avoided them as best they could, hiding in places that were hard to reach. However, his brother was snagged as soon as the human picture box was turned on. Hong had always loved the picture box when they strolling around the block to the pocture box store when their mother wasn't looking.

Now Tama was the only one left with his priorities still in tact. Although it is hard to stay focused, when a white and brown cat was constantly bugging you.

"Hey. Hey, Tama." The brown and white cat named Aristotle pestered a napping Tama. The small Asian cat ignored him and continued to rest, but that did not stop the larger cat from pawing at the side of his flank. Felling Aristotle's paws probe into his sides and reach to close to his vulnerable stomach caused him to snap awake, arch his back, and hiss.

"What do you think you are doing?" Tama growled.

"Trying to wake you up." Aristotle yawned. He grabbed a toy mouse and placed it in front of Tama. Tama sniffed it and prodded it. "You want to play?"

The little black cat decided to pic up the toy. He wanted to play, but still wasn't sure if he could trust the strange, sleepy cat. Suddenly he ran, climbing up on the couch and onto the window sill. Turning to look behind him, Tama was surprised to see Aristotle chasing after him. He continued to run around the house and Aristotle continued to chase him. Eventually the white and brown cat caught up with him and jumped on him. Tama twisted around to try and push him off, but ended up in an awkward position. Where Aristotle had one leg over Tama's and both front legs on either side of his head. If it was possible for a cat to blush, Tama would be beat red right now.

Just then, the sound of a box shaking sounded from the kitchen. Aristotle immediately got off and ran over, saying "Food!".

Tama's chest beat hard and gave off a strange feeling. 'What is this?' He wondered to himself. Getting up from his place on the ground, he followed where Aristotle went, and found his two siblings already eating. After lunch, the three of them all found a place to nap underneath the couch.

Tama woke up to the sound of a door opening and closing, and a human walking in. Both of his siblings were still asleep, so Tama decided to go check it out on his own. He followed the sound of the human and saw the black haired man settling down on a chair by the burning fire place. The other human was already sitting on another chair and they began conversing with each other. He didn't know what came over him, but Tama decided to walk up to the shorter man and hop on his lap, and lay down. The man began to pet his flank and he aloud himself to purr. He began to fall asleep but was woken up when Aristotle hopped on the same human lap and curled himself around Tama's small frame.

"What are you doing?" Tama questioned him.

"Tired and cold." Was his only answer before falling asleep.

Tama heard the brunette man laugh and say something to the human he was resting on. The black cat looked up at the small human, and was met with a small smile. Tama decided to let the other cat sleep and rested his head on the human's lap again, falling asleep.

Wonton and Vodka have been walking for hours on end in order to make up for time they had lost because of their diversion. It was now well past moon high and almost time for sunrise. The nighttime was getting colder and colder, but Wonton continued to pad across the streets. Her guide was beginning to fall behind and complain about being tired.

"Ton Ton, it's late and cold, why don't we find a place to rest?" He whined.

"We need to keep moving! Now hurry and lead the way, aru." She bit back. Though to be honest, she was becoming quickly exhausted as well. Her vision was beginning to blur and her legs beginning to fail her.

"Ton Ton, we will be able to make to Hercules' tomorrow night, Da? So why don't we sleep?" He continued to almost beg her.

Wonton turned back to look at Vodka. "But we'll be able to make it there by sun high if we continue going." She reasoned and turned around again. "Now hurry and lead... the... way." She murmured but found herself growing tired. Her vision began to turn black and she lost her sense of balance, falling over and passing out. Vodka let out a sigh and padded over to the she-cat.

"Told you, da?" He whispered. Vodka picked her up by the cuff of her neck and pulled her along until he found a place for them to lay down. An empty dog house that looked like it hadn't been in use for quite a while. The brown fluff ball brought her in and set her down in the back, where it would be the warmest. Curling up against her he gave her forehead a quick lick, then rested his head and fell asleep. He'd probably get yelled at in the morning.

.

.

.

Péngyou - friend (Chinese)

Sorry it took Sooo long. Writers block and school. Hope to see you again soon

Favorite, Follow, Review~


	4. Day Three

It was around noon day when the doorbell rung throughout the house. The white sunlight shined brightly through the cracks in the ugly beige curtains that hung in the living room. Tama sat up on the fire place mantel, peering out at the new comers with his silent, careful gaze, studying them as they walked in. It was a man and a woman who looked slightly similar to the short black haired human male who's been watching over them. The girl had long black hair that reached past her waist with a strange strand that hung out in the front, separate from the rest; she wore a bright pink dress that reached her ankles and had pink flowers in her hair. Behind her walked in a man with dark brown hair and slightly large eyebrows, holding a face of uninterest. The small human of the house walked up to greet both of them, offering them a seat on the couch.

"It's nice to see you, Kiku." The young woman said.

"Likewise, Mei Mei-chan." The small man said back. The small man set down cups of liquid with stream rising from them in front of the new comers.

"You said you had cats that needed a home." The other man stated.

"Mm, yes." The small man replied and took a sip of his drink. "Hercules and I found them alone in the park a few day ago and brought them home. Unfortunately, we can't keep all of them; Alfred and Alice have Hero and Chamomile to worry about; Ivan and Yue have Vodka; Feli and Ludwig have their cats as well as three dogs, so there's nobody else to take them."

"Is that one of them?" The pink woman asked and pointed at Tama. Tama flinched slightly when all of them turned their gazes on him.

"Ah, yes he is. But Aristotle has grown quite fond of that one so we've decided to keep him."

"So where are the other cats?" The man asked.

The small man got up and walked into kitchen, where his siblings were currently eating, and returned with Mei and Hong in his arms. The pink woman squealed and ran over to him.

"They're so cute! What are their names?"

"We haven't decided, but we like the name Tempurra from that one." The small man pointed at him again. "Tama for short."

"That's adorable. Can I hold one of them?" Pink woman requested. The small man handed over his sister to her, and the pink woman took her gently in her arms and began to pet underneath her chin. Mei began to purr and rubbed her face into the human's hand. Small man held out Hong to the man with the strange eyebrows. The man took a hold. Of his brother and set him on his lap. Hong sat there indifferent to the situation, not purring, but not pushing away either. The two were quite alike in that way.

The two new humans continued to play around with his siblings, having them chase around a mouse on a string, a feather on a stick, or a ball with a little bell in it. His siblings played along with the humans, especially the energetic Mei, while Tama sat and watch from his high chair. Then walked in Aristotle, who immediately made his way up to where Tama was sitting.

"Konnichiwa." Tama acknowledged him.

"Καλό απόγευμα, Mei Mei and Michael are here already?" Aristotle noted in greeting.

"Already?" Tama echoed. "Who are they?"

"Mei Mei is the sibling of Kiku, and Michael is her potential mate. They've come to adopt Mei and Hong." The Greek cat elaborated his earlier statement.

"Adopt?" Tama repeated him once again in question.

"Take them away into their homes as pets." He explained again.

"Nani?!" Tama hissed and bristled his fur slightly.

"What's wrong?"

"Mei and Hong can't go with them. We have to wait for our mother!"

"You can wait for her, you'll be staying with us for now on anyway." Aristotle reasoned and gave Tama a lick on his muzzle. The small bobtail cat hopped up in surprise and leaped down from the mantel, running to hide under the chair in which the human called Kiku sat. Aristotle jumped down and slowly padded toward his hiding spot, bending down to stare under the low chair. Tama hissed at him and backed further away from the Greek cat.

"What did I do?" Aristotle inquired solemnly.

"You licked me without permission!" He shouted at him.

"Was I not supposed to?" The fluffier cat tilted his head in question.

"Iya!" Tama growled.

Aristotle chuckled slightly and pulled himself under the chair as well, crawling his way over to Tama. Tama felt trapped since the chair he was under was right in the corner of the room with two walls on either side of him.

"You're so adorable." The older cat cooed and gave Tama's forehead another lick, causing the smaller cat to skid away again out of embarrassment, only to be followed once again. If cat's had the ability to blush, Tama would be the shade of a strawberry.

However, no matter how much Aristotle chased and distracted him, he could not ignore the creeping feeling riding his fur that he may never see his mother again.

...

Wonton's eyes shot wide open at lightning speed like a bolt flying down to the earth. She jumped up from her curled sleeping position with a fierce sense emergency and rushed movement. However, she found that she could only partly jump onto her front paws, having a brown limb holding her back flank down. Wonton looked over and behind her back to see that Vodka had wrapped himself around her sleeping form, his tail acting like a blanket of some sort. Squeezing her way out from underneath his heavy body, Wonton took a second to look around at her surroundings, which revealed a small shack of some kind and a over grown yard in front. Turning around back to Vodka, Wonton began prodding the large brown cat in an attempt to awaken him.

"Vodka, aru. Time to wake up." The burmese cat murmured and poked him in the face. Vodka didn't say anything but mumble a bit to himself and turned over.

"Aiyaa, Vodka! We need to keep going, aru." She said a little louder. Vodka opened one eye and looked at her, before one again closing it and went back to sleep. Beginning to get impatient with the larger feline, Wonton took a leap of faith and hopped on top of him. Vodka jumped awake immediately and nearly caused Wonton to fly off him, but she just slid off.

"What is it, Ton Ton?" Vodka murmured sleepily.

"The sun is up, we need to get moving, aru." Wonton replied and nudged him towards the small door. Vodka slowly got to his paws, stretched out his limbs, and walked the rest of the way out on his own. Wonton came out right after him and moved ahead.

"Aru, let's go now." Wonton stated and turned to a whole in the tall wooden fence that led out into the alleyway. "Lead the way, aru."

Vodka chuckled a bit to himself and followed after the she-cat, passing and taking the lead ahead of her. Vodka padded into and down the alley, turning left at the street and heading down the sidewalk. They kept to the far side by the buildings in order to stay hidden from the prying eyes of the catnappers who want to take them to the pound. Wonton had never been to the pound herself, but she had heard from her old neighborhood cats who were adopted from there that the pound is not a friendly place to strays. In fact she had heard that some pounds will kill the animals if they've been there for too long. Yet another reason to try and stay hidden.

"So where exactly are my kits being held?" Wonton inquired the tom.

"Hercules and Kiku have house on the edge of the busy area of the city that leads into the suburbs." Vodka provided her with a smile. "We will arrive in afternoon, da?" He slowed his pace to walk side by side with Wonton, which went ignored by her. "May I ask what you will do when you find your kits?" Vodka asked curiously.

"I'm going to take them back to our home, aru." She replied and tried to speed up a little, but Vodka effortlessly fell in sinc with her again.

"Perhaps you could find a new home?" Vodka suggested, slyly and shyly intertwining his bushy tail with her slim one. This managed to get her attention as she had stopped her pacing and turned to look at the large brown cat.

"What?" She asked in slight disbelief.

Vodka stopped as well and continued to smile at the she-cat. "If you'd like, you and your kits could live with me and my humans." He expanded his invitation.

Wonton didn't know how to answer, so she didn't and continued to walk. Vodka looked disappointed, but started again anyway. Yue didn't mean to be rude, but she didn't know if she was ready to trust humans again. Ever since her previous owner dumped her on the side of the street, pregnant and unfit to feed herself, Wonton has had trouble trusting humans again. Who was to say that these humans wouldn't do the same to either her or Vodka? Wonton didn't think she could handle being abandoned a second time.

By high noon the two cats had crossed past most of the city's busy area and the buildings were beginning to quiet down and thin out. They came up on a bridge that crossed over a large river, with cars passing over it in two different directions.

"Kiku lives just on the other side, da?" Vodka offered a travel update, heading onto the concrete bridge.

Wonton followed after in an excited jog across the bridge. Before she knew it, they were across and on their way to the suburbs. Wonton was extremely excited that their three day journey was finally coming to an end and she would at last be reunited with her kittens.

However, she also partly dreaded seeing her kits again after their separation. What if they thought she abandoned them? What if they don't want to go with her? What if they weren't there anymore? What if they were sent to the pound? What if? What if? These thoughts that developed in her head only served to increased her anxiety and nervousness about returning to her old life. It may be selfish of her to deny her kittens a safe and happy life off of the difficult streets as strays, but her fear of being alone outweighed reason. Then Wonton thought about Vodka's offer to live with him. While the offer didn't sound terrible, she was still unsure about it. Would it really be okay for her to live with him and his humans? Humans aside, Wonton hadn't known the tom cat for that long, after all they had only been traveling together for three days and two nights.

Time continued to tick as the sun slowly moved across the sky, signaling the passing of the hours, and Wonton spent them pondering over her insipid thoughts. Vodka sensed that she needed time to think about everything, including her kits, and him. Although he hadn't said it straight out, Vodka had fallen for the mother she-cat over these past few days. She was one of the few cats to show no fear of him, and the first she-cat outside of his litter willing to be around him of her own accord. While Vodka does want to be her friend, he also wants to her to be his mate. He had always wanted a mate, but like he said earlier, she-cats tend to stay away from him so Vodka never thought he'd be able to have one; but after meeting Wonton his hope to one day be mated awakened once again.

Suddenly a realization hit him: was Wonton already mated? She has a litter of kits so it's possible that she has a mate waiting for her back at her alley home. Curiosity and the need to know if this was true led him to break the long standing silence.

"Wonton." Vodka called out sheepishly. Said cat snapped out of her thoughts to look up at him.

"What is it, aru?" She asked without stopping.

"I was wondering about something... d-do you um, have a-a mate?" He stuttered out, feeling a bit embarrassed.

Wonton immediately stopped all movement and looked down at her paws, her ears flattening down on her head, tail dropping down to the sidewalk. Vodka could instantly tell that her mate wasn't an easy subject.

"I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-"

"It's fine, aru." Wonton interrupted his apology "Let's keep on walking."

Vodka nodded his furry head and padded alongside her, keeping a respectful distance away from her. His question was sort of answered, if she didn't have a mate she wouldn't react that way, but now more and more questions we being conjured up in his mind. Like: where is he? Is he alive? Did she miss him? His curiosity grew only greater with her reaction, bugging him to where he almost didn't notice the crosswalk, which was currently red with fast cars going by. The two cats stopped walking again and sat down, waiting for the light to turn to the white walking man to cross.

"I had a mate, but we were separated." Wonton suddenly spoke up again, still not looking at Vodka.

"Ton Ton, you don't have to-"

"I want to, aru." She interrupted him for the second time that day. "I haven't told anybody yet, not even my kittens. It'd be good to get it off my chest." The light turned to the walking man and they continued across. After a couple of beats, Wonton spoke again.

"Before I was pregnant I lived in the upper district of the city alone with a young lady who worked as a human clothes designer. Across the street from me lived a Korean tom cat named Yong-soo, aru. His humans owned a large chain of Korean restaurants. He had been my mate for over twelve moons and we had yet to bare any kittens. We, and our humans, believed I was barren. Until on day my human took me to the vet for a regular check up and found that I was pregnant, aru. When we got home I eagerly went to tell him the good news. As I expected he was overjoyed and excited to become a father. But then..." Wonton trailed off and took a nervous swallow of air. "My human's work began to fail and she lost our home, aru. Yong-soo and I were separated from each other without so much as a goodbye. A few days later my human abandoned me on the street and I was left completely alone, aru." The burmese she-cat jabbed as they continued down the streets, passing building by building, block by block. She had yet to look up at Vodka since he first asked about her mate. This concerned him but somehow oddly gave him hope.

"I have no idea how to get back home so I haven't seen my mate in over a year, aru." Wonton murmured wistfully. "I wonder if he even remembers me."

"I'll remember you." Vodka stated before he could think. "When we're done and go possibly go separate ways, I'll continue to think about you, da?"

"That's sweet Vodka," she chuckled half heartedly, "But you don't have to do that." Finally giving him a sideways glance.

"But I want to, and I want to stay with you." He said in such a way that even a blind, deaf and dumb person could understand what he meant. Wonton once again didn't say anything four a couple heartbeats, simply staring ahead of her as they walking, as if she didn't hear him at all.

"We should keep moving, aru."

"Wonton-"

"We'll talk about it later, aru."

"Okay." The tom sighed. "Kiku's is just around the corner, da?"

.

.

.

Whoop whoop! Next chapter will be the last chapter before the epilogue, so two more to go! I'm gonna miss these little kitties. Also Human Taiwan and Hong Kong are not related in this story.

Yay Translations!

(Japanese)

Konnichiwa - Good Afternoon/Hello

Nani - What

Iya - (exaggerated) No

(Greek)

Καλό απόγευμα - Good Afternoon (could not find transliteration)

(Russian)

Da - Yes

Laters!

Favorite, Follow, Review~


	5. Reunited

As Wonton rounded the street corner and looked down the seemingly endless row of human houses she felt her hope faulter slightly because all the houses look almost exactly the same as each other, but followed Vodka as he took the lead ahead of her down the sidewalk. Wonton felt her nerves grow increasingly by the second as house after house passed them, leading them closer each time to her kittens. It had only been a couple of days, but she misses them so very much as she's never been gone away from them this long before, the longest being three hours. Now they were just a few paw steps ahead of her, and after this she could return with her kittens back home.

However, her kittens were almost twelve moons now and they can soon fend for themselves. It won't be long until she can no longer keep them in their rotting hole of a home, and when they leave, does she really want them to live in the street? It's not an easy life and not one she chose for herself but had forced on her.

Wonton gave a glance over to Vodka, who walked just a short distance in front of her, his face hidden by his fluffy fur.

He had offered for her to live with him, maybe she could bring her kits with her then. It was a safer life and more comfortable, perhaps she should take him up on that offer.

'What would Yong-soo want for our kits?' She asked herself. Well if he was in their lives he'd want to spoil them and have them live inside with one of our humans. If only her human had given her to his humans, she new his would have take her in.

'What would Yong-soo want for me?' She wondered. She felt herself smile and look up at Vodka. He wouldn't want me to be alone like I've been living, but could she take another mate when he was still out there? It didn't seem fair to leave him for another tom when we didn't separate by choice. 'But you don't know if you'll ever see him again.' She pointed out to herself. Her tail drooped at the thought because it was to truthful, she'd probably never see her mate again.

"Ton Ton, are you okay? You look down." Vodka's voice spoke up.

"Xie xie aru, but I'm fine." She replied in a small tone.

Vodka didn't believe her but pushed no further. "Okay then, turn up this walk way here. This is Kiku and Hercules home." He said nudging her to turn to her right.

Wonton looked up to her right and saw a medium-sized blue suburban home with a grey roof. A kick seemed to form in her leg and she immediately took off towards the house, Vodka right behind her. Sprinting up to the house she jumped on a windowsill and peered inside. She saw three humans inside a white room with black furniture and a white carpet, the humans all looked similar to each other with dark hair and dark squinted eyes, a lot like her and Yong-soo's humans. Peering closer she saw a large white and brownish grey fur, but saw her kits nowhere. Until she looked up at the fireplace and saw her Tama, hissing at the unfamiliar cat. Then she saw Hong and Mei skid from under the couch and tussle with each other in a play fight.

"Their here Vodka! Their here!" She shouted happily not taking her eyes off of them. "Kittens! Kittens I'm here, aru! Kittens it's your pinyin! wǒ zài zhèlǐ!" She howled at them through the glass and scratched at the window trying to gain their attention.

Mei was the first to notice her. "Pinyin!" She called in joy and scampered over to the window, gaining the attention of her siblings and then being followed by them.

"Ma! It's you!" Hong said in surprise.

"Yes it's me!" She cried and pawed at the window trying to reach them.

Noticing the exchange between the cats one of the humans walked over and unlocked the window and pulled it upwards, opening it to her and allowing her to jump inside. As soon as she was down she began to nuzzle each one of her kits and speak kind words to them while apologizing at the same time. Vodka watched in silence from the windowsill, observing the happy reunion with a thoughtful gaze.

"Hello Vodka." Aristotle greeted from the chair next to the window. "What brings you here?"

"I brought Ton Ton to her kittens who have been staying here." He told them. Aristotle nodded and looked down at the mother with no more words. Even though he knew Aristotle wasn't a threat, he didn't like the way her was looking at her.

"Oh, hello Vodka. Is Ivan here?" Kiku petted his head and looked out the window for any sign of his brother in law. Vodka meowed in response and leaned into the touch.

"Who is this cat, Kiku?" Mei Mei asked.

"I do not know, but based on the cats' reactions she must be their lost mother." Kiku turned to look at Vodka, smiled, and scratched under his chin. "Vodka must have led her here. Not surprised, he's always been an adventurous neko."

"Still weird that they found your place from the opposite side of the city." Michael noted.

Kiku nodded and stared at the mother cat who had shown up out of the blue, and was now making a mess on his white carpet.

"What happened to you guys? Are you okay? Did they hurt you, aru?" Wonton asked her kits while giving an annoyed looking Hong a bath.

"No we're fine mama." Mei answered as she crawled onto her mother's back and began to bite her ear to get her to play. Wonton shook her head and made her fall off. "They gave us something called canned tuna. It's really good!" She laughed as she slid off.

"They also let us watch a picture box called a tv." Hong said from within her grasp.

"We have been safe here mother, but we did miss you." Tama finally spoke up .

Wonton felt her heart get warmed from their comments and the fact that they didn't hate nor blame her for getting separated, and she laughed at their kitten like wonder to human technology.

"Well I'm glad you're all safe, aru. Now let's go home." Wonton said and stood up from where she was lying down.

"Wait, but pinyin, we're going to get adopted, all three of us." Mei interjected.

"All three, aru? But then we'll all be separated from each other. You kits will all be in different homes, how can I be with you then, aru? We must stay together." Wonton stated and nudged them with her head to the window, ignoring the protest from her kittens, but then the strange cat jumped down and blocked her way staring her down with serious eyes.

"Sorry, but Tama is being adopted by my humans and will live here from now on." The tom cat said with forceful certainty. Before she could say something back, Vodka jumped down and stood between them.

"That's not up to you to decide, da? The kittens belong to her." The large brown cat said back.

"The others can go with her, but Tama is to stay here." Aristotle meowed in an almost command.

"You cannot decided what my son will do, only I can, aru." Wonton jumped in their fight, walking forward to stand side by side with Vodka. Tension began to grow between the adult cats as their fur bristled and they growled and hissed at each other. The humans started to feel the tension as well, Mei backed away and Hong pulled out his phone to video tape the confrontation. However before things got uglier, Tama ran up from behind his mother and stood between all of them.

"Only I should be able to decide where I go and stay." He stated with confidence, facing down his mother with a brave face.

"Tama." Aristotle spoke but quieted down when he growled at him.

"Tama, aru, do you really want to stay here and be separated from your family?" Wonton asked him.

"Okaa-sama these humans are all close so we will still be able to meet. Besides, we're getting older and we can live on our own and make our own decisions."

"Tama is right mama, the humans me and Hong are going to are half-mates, so I'll be with Hong quite often." Mei joined in from behind her.

"Yeah, and I like living in this human house. It's a lot warmer and better than our alley home." Hong contributed his opinion.

Wonton felt her heart sink a bit, but still manage to float as she understood where all of them were coming from and the fact that they were right.

"Okaa-sama we aren't leaving you for good, we'll still see you sometimes." Her eldest tried to comfort her.

"I know. I just don't want to say goodbye yet." Wonton said in a wistful voice and leaned down to caress her kittens. "But your right, the alley isn't safe and your all to old for me to take care of you. Will is still see you, aru?" She inquired from them.

"Of course you will." Vodka answered gently and padded up beside her. "Like I said, my human is sister to the human living here and visits quite often. You will be able to see them whenever they come here, da?" He gave her a small lick on her head, Wonton didn't bother to complain about it and only kept her eyes on her kits.

She had always known this was inevitable, all the while as she crossed the city she knew that her kits wouldn't want to return to alley life after experiencing the comfort and luxury of a pet's life. Wonton knew that they were already grown up and ready to leave the den, but she had been so lost in what they once were that she didn't even see what they were becoming. Young, still having many more years ahead of them, but to old for the need of parental care. She knew that if their father were here he'd say the exact same thing; it was time to let them go and live on their own.

Wonton smiled down at them and laid down on her belly, sparing a glance at each one of her children, and holding it on her eldest.

"Remember that you are mine, and no matter how old you become, you will always be my kits."

...

The hours passed and everyone had grown comfortable around each other. Kiku decided it was best not to even wonder about the cat Vodka had brought to his home, and Hercules certainly didn't seem to mind another cat being in his home. Mei Mei played with her new cat in her lap with her hands, using her fingers as fake prey, which the kitty happily went after. Hong sat next to her watching the tv with a stoic expression and his cat sitting on the arm of the couch right next to him, watching the tv as well.

'They'll get along well together.' Kiku thought as he watched the two new pairs.

Hercules slept on the reclining chair next to the window with Aristotle on his lap snoozing away as well. Kiku himself stood in the kitchen preparing yakisoba noodles for dinner, the newest member to their household sitting off to the side of the counter watching him cook.

Wonton laid on her side by the roaring fireplace, enjoying the heat radiating on her fur. Content with the feeling of laying on a comfortable carpet and being by a fire she began to purr to herself.

"I've never seen you so relaxed." Vodka chirped from beside her.

"It's been a long time since I've had the luxury, aru." She replied with a sigh. Vodka smiled and curled his body around hers and nestled his head by her muzzle. Wonton tightened up by instinct but let herself relax and rest next to him.

"Vodka?" She spoke up.

"Hmm?" He hummed with a carefree tone and attitude.

"I've decided to go with you. I'm tired of struggling and being alone, aru."

Vodka didn't verbally reply, but only purred louder and intertwined his tail with hers. Finally free of her worries and fears, Wonton purred with him and scooted closer to his warm fur. As she felt her herself leaning into sleep the sound of a door bell rang through the house and into the living room where everyone was currently occupying, waking those who were sleeping and alerting those who were awake.

"I'll get it." Kiku called from the kitchen and walked out into the hall and headed for the door, Tama following out of curiosity.

Voices sounded from the front door and then multiple footsteps sounded down the hallway, signifying that multiple people were walking in from the outside.

"Yes, he showed up this afternoon along with another cat." Kiku's voice sounded in an answer as he led two strangers into the living room. First was a tall pale man with almost white hair and unusual purple eyes, making him stand out from everyone else. Next was a small woman wearing a red dress and had her hair up into two buns, and looked similar to most of those in the room. But when Wonton laid her eyes on her, she couldn't help but find her oddly familiar for some reason.

'It couldn't be...'

"Vodka is right there." Kiku pointed of to the two cats by the fireplace.

The small woman put her hands on her hips and looked up at the tall man with a semi-glare. "I told you to stop leaving the door unlocked. You know he can open it, aru." The woman scolded him.

'It is her!' Wonton jumped up in realization.

"I did not mean to, sunflower." The taller man said back.

"Anyway thank you for telling us he was here, Kiku." The woman turned to Kiku in thanks.

"No problem Yuè, I'm glad I could help." Kiku said back.

"Yuè! It's her, aru!" Wonton meowed and sprinted over to the Chinese woman she hadn't seen in a year. The burmese cat meowed at her feet and prodded at her legs.

"Who's this, aru?" Yuè asked.

"That's the cat Vodka brought with him." Kiku answered.

"Why would Vodka bring a cat here?" The tall man asked as she bent down to lift Wonton off the ground.

"I'm not sure, but it seemed that she's the mother of the kittens we found in the park." Hercules responded from his chair.

Yuè looked at the small black cat in her arms with the same eyes that Wonton looked at her with. She had seen this cat before. Then her memory reminded her where from.

"Wonton!" Yuè said in realization.

"Yuè!" Wonton meowed back though the human couldn't understand her.

"You know this cat, Yuè?" The tall man questioned.

"Oh Ivan, this is the cat I told you about! The one my aunt abandoned last year after her business went under. I used to see her all the time whenever I came to visit." The Chinese human said and petted the black cat's head in a reunion of old friend. It was true, Wonton remembered Yuè coming over almost every week and spending hours playing with her. It had been so long that she had half expected the human to not remember her.

"So she's been homeless this whole time?" Mei Mei asked from her seat on the couch.

"It would explain why her children were found outside, aru. She must have raised them outside somewhere. I had no idea she was pregnant when she was abandoned, aru. If only my aunt had given her to me, I would have gladly taken her in." She replied then turned over to the human which Wonton assumed was her mate, a glint in her eyes. "Can we take her in Ivan? Please?" Yuè begged him with big pleading eyes. Wonton meowed at him sweetly as well as her own way to beg.

"I don't see why not. Vodka would some company anyway, da?"

"Yay!" Yuè cheered and hugged Ivan with one arm, her other holding Wonton.

Vodka walked up to the feet of his humans and sat down with a smile, looking up at Wonton above him. "Looks like you will be coming home with me, da?"

"Looks like, aru." She smiled down at him with a genuine smile, happy that she would be with someone from her past that she had lost. It was like a little comfort that she hadn't lost everything from back then.

"Well now I know where you got your aru-thing from, da?" He smiled at her as she jumped down to him.

"And I know where you get your da-thing, aru." She responded with a cheeky smirk.

The two laughed together and walked back over to the fireplace together, their tail intertwined together. While the humans ate together in the other room, small plates of tuna fish was set before each of them for their own meal. Wonton ate her dinner with a new found joy, ecstatic that her long year of hardships was finally over and she could take a well deserved rest and live in comfort once again with her old friend, and new found mate.

.

.

.

Sorry that took an unnecessary amount of time, I've been focusing on my other stories and didn't feel in the mood to write this story until yesterday.

In case you were wondering why no one else but Yuè recognized Wonton, it's because Yuè's aunt is her own, as she and Kiku are half siblings and Mei Mei is their cousins on the opposite side of the family.

Next chapter will be a Christmas special in August! Woo! However a new cat will appear in the next chapter so stay tuned.

Chinese

wǒ zài zhèlǐ - I'm here

Pinyin - mom

Xie xie - thank you

Japanese

Okaa-sama - Mother

Russian

da - yes (but you all probably knew that)

Favorite, Follow, Review~


	6. A Complete Family

[One year later]

"Ugh, I'm so nervous, aru." Wonton complained from inside her cat carrier, which Yuè had just spent ten minutes hearding her into before running back into the kitchen to grab the almond cookies she baked for tonight.

"It'll be fine, da? I'm sure your kits have missed you to." Vodka comforted her from within the carrier beside her, reaching a paw through a hole in his side and batting at her carrier, trying to reach her. Wonton giggled and reached her paw through as well, stretching it out to touch his large brown paw.

"Thank you Voddy." She said using his nickname. After the first few months of them living together in the apartment, Vodka had begun to beg her to give him a nickname as well. At first she refused to call him anything but Vodka, however eventually he managed to get her to pick a name, which was Voddy.

The two cats interrupted in their little moment when Ivan picked up both their cat carriers and brought them outside into the cold winter air. Tonight was Christmas eve, and everyone was joining together at Kiku's home for dinner, and since everyone was bringing their cats, Wonton would finally be able to see her kittens all together for the first time since Halloween. She was super excited to see them all at once again, but nervous because she had a surprise for them.

Wonton and Vodka sat in their carriers on the back seats of the car, watching the evening sky pass as they made their way across the city to see their families. It's hard to believe that just last year she had traveled this road on her feet with Vodka as he her guide to save her kittens, and now she's traveling in a car with Vodka as her mate to visit the home of her oldest kitten.

"What are you thinking, Ton Ton?" Vodka asked her, seeing her longing daze out the window. Wonton sighed and looked down, resting her furry head on her front paws.

"Will they be angry?" She wondered aloud.

"Why would they be angry?" Vodka questioned with a tilted head.

"What if they think I'm replacing them? What if they don't like the idea of having half-siblings?" She whined and looked over at him with her big worried auburn eyes. Vodka chuckled and she raised her head from her paws.

"What's so funny, aru?"

"That's something you've done ever since I've known you." Vodka smiled sweetly. "Always fearing the what ifs." Vodka pushed his face against his carrier and did his best to nuzzle her, so she raised her face to his and let him lick her cheek.

"They'll be fine with it, I'm sure. Especially Xiao Mei." He smiled. She couldn't help but to smile along with him.

All of her kits had gotten knew names when they were adopted by their new owners. Tama had been named Tempurra, but ironically was nicknamed Tama; Mei was named Xiao Mei, being named after her owner Mei Mei; and Hong had been named King Kong, so now we cats called him Hong Kong. Even with all their new names and homes, they would always be her little kits to her.

Pulling into the driveway, the car came to a stop and her two humans got out of the car, each one opening the back doors to grab a cat carrier. When out of the car Wonton could see that another car had arrived with Hong and Mei's owners inside, so she guessed that her two kittens were in their as well. With a ring of the door bell by Yuè, the door opened to reveal a nicely dressed Hercules, after greetings were exchanged between the humans and Mei Mei and Michael caught up, they were carried in and brought into the white living room, where a roaring fire was ablaze. Setting down the carries, Ivan opened up their doors and allowed them to walk out into the open room. Once out, Vodka immediately went to help Wonton, who was having some troubles.

"You are okay, da Ton Ton?" He asked with obvious worry on his face.

"Shì de, Voddy, I'm alright." She said back as she hoisted her heavy body through the carrier's door. "This isn't her first time I've done this, aru." Wonton told him as she passed him. Unbeknownst to her, Vodka got a dark purple aura at her words.

"Pinyin!" Mei called joyfully as she ran over to Wonton.

"Wǎn shǎg hǎo Mei. Nǐ hǎo ma, aru?" Wonton greeted her daughter, nuzzling her head.

"Wonderful! We've missed you, right Hong Kong?" Mei turned to her brother, who was still in his carrier, looking as stoic as ever.

"Humph." Was all he said and turned his head away. Wonton wasn't hurt by his lack of excitement, she knew all to well how emotionless her son always tried to appear, that would make both of her sons, actually.

"I'm glad to see you to Hong, aru. Now where is Tama?" She asked looking around the room.

"I haven't seen Aristotle either." Vodka noted beside her. Wonton's eyes narrowed as she got up to look for him.

"If that fat lazy cat is doing _anything_ to my son, I will kill him." The air around Wonton suddenly got dark and angry.

"It's okay, Okaa-sama." Tama's voice rang from the hallway. Then, in walked a traditionally clothed Kiku, with Tama and Aristotle in his and arms, both wearing hand sewed cat Christmas sweaters.

"They're so cute!" Mei Mei squealed and ran over to hold Tama. "I need to get Xiao Mei a sweater for new years!" The long haired human said as she put down Tama next to his family. Wonton strutted over to her son and began to lick but hind his ears, while Tama embarrassingly tried to push her away with his paws.

"Only your so self absorbed to name your cat after you, aru." Yuè said from her seat on the couch.

"Not true, remember cousin Yong-soo. He named his cat after himself." Kiku reminded her as he set a tray of snacks on the ground. Wonton felt her ears perk up from the humans conversation.

"Oh yeah, is he back from University in Korea yet?" Yuè asked as she took a sweet from the tray.

"Yes, he arrived back three days ago. He should be here soon, he said he'd be bringing his cat along to." Kiku voiced and went back into the kitchen to finish up on their dinner.

Wonton was shocked by what she heard and stood frozen, staring off into the distance. Yong-soo was coming? Here? All this time they've been separated she's been wanting to see him, even if just to see how he's been. But now? As she was she didn't want him to see her. If he did it would only make her feel guilty and treacherous.

Wonton shifted uneasily on her paws, wrapping her tail all around her and backing away under the couch. Vodka noticed and followed after her, leaning down to peer at her. Wonton hid her face in her paws and did her best to make herself look small, though that was impossible.

"Ton Ton, what's the matter?" Vodka inquired, attempting to squeeze in next to her but found her was to big to do so. Wonton didn't answer him and only backed away even further from his reach, turning around so he couldn't see her shadowed face. However, her lack of reply and gesture made the furry brown feline even more worried about her. "Ton Ton are you okay? Is something wrong with the kittens?" He pleaded her for an answer, but wonton just curled herself into a ball and closed her eyes, ignoring him.

She couldn't speak to him, not now, not to either of them. It was too painful and brought back to many old memories that she has tried to repress and forget. Wonton had all but given up any chances of meeting Yong-soo again, accepting that they had been separated from each other and had moved on. Now after all that time she finds out that she at last has the ability to see him again, to hear his voice, to let her kittens meet their father, but she was all to terrified now; because of Vodka. With her new mate here with her it's like a cold slap to the face saying: you didn't wait for him, you're unfaithful, untrustworthy. Wonton feels horrible for thinking this way, she wants to be happy but she's just scared.

"Wonton, please talk to me, da?" Vodka sounded again from the edge of her hiding place. The burmese turned her head slightly to peer over at him and she saw the hurt in his eyes. Not wanting to cause anymore unnecessary grief, she turned around again and opened her mouth to answer him. But the high pitched ring of the doorbell caught her in her tracks and led her to close her mouth again.

Hercules left the room and banter to go welcome the new guests in. Wonton, could here the chattering from the door grow louder and louder as the humans made their way deeper into the house and over into the occupied living room. When they walked in Wonton saw another similar tooling man with black hair with a strange curl sticking out. His height made him tower over most of the humans here, beside Hercules who was about the same height, and Ivan who's height could not be beat. She recognized him as Yong-soo's owner's son, who, last time she saw him, was in high school.

In one hand he held a bag of gifts, and in the other he held a grey cat carrier.

Wonton scooted closer to the edge of the couch to get a closer look at the cat inside. From where she was she could see white fur and grey patches. The human set the carrier down and opened the door, happily reaching his hands in to pull out an equally as joyful cat. Wonton gasped when she saw him, he looked so much older than she remembered but just as slender, however it seemed his shoulders got more broad in the past two years. And in all this time, he still has the matching curl his owner put on him. Vodka noticed her eyeing the new tom cat and instinctively moved closer to her, blocking the new cat he already didn't like from his mate.

Xiao Mei was the first to run up and introduce herself to the new cat, being the most friendly and social cat amongst them.

"Hello! My name is Xiao Mei! What's yours mister?" She greeted bouncing over to him.

"Annyeong-haseyo! My name's Yong-soo, nice to meet you." Yong-soo said back with a cheery grin.

Realization clicked in Vodka when he said his name, remembering back to the time when Wonton had first told him about her previous mate. It also explained to him her awkward behavior and why she was hiding. Vodka's possessive nature kicked in and he straight up completely blocked Wonton from view, using his big furry body to hide her.

Wonderful could sense the jealousy Vodka was feeling when he stepped in front of her, so she decided it was best not to say anything about it and let him hide her. That's what she wanted anyway.

Mei went on to introduce Yong-soo to everyone there, pulling her brother's out of their comfort zones when dealing with a stranger. Tama introduced himself and gave his full name while Hong only gave a short hello so Mei decided to give his name for him.

"We like to call him Hong Kong because his owner named him King Kong." She said to the white and grey slim tom cat. Hong grumbled and went to jump onto his owners lap.

"His owner must love movies then." He noted turning to look down at the small she-cat beside him.

"Oh they both do, that's pretty much all he does when my owner and I come to visit them. He'll just sit and watch tv ignoring me, what a mean brother he is." Mei said dramatically.

"It's because you're annoying." Hong stated from above.

"I'm your sister, that's my job." She said and ran over to him, tackling him in Michael's lap, forcing him to run as she gave chase. Yong-soo laughed at the two young cats and sat himself next to Tama.

It warmed Wonton's heart to see how easily he got along with their children, while it only made Vodka more jealous.

"So where does the Hong come from then?" Yong-soo asked his, unknown to him, oldest son.

"Our mother named him Hong, we mixed his old name with his new one to make Hong Kong." The smaller bobtail replied.

"Your mother? Is she here?" The Korean cat asked.

"She should be under the couch." Tama said, pointing with his nose over to the two seater, where Vodka was keeping guard.

Yong-soo strode merrily over to the brown cat.

"Hello, what's your name?"

"Vodka." He answered coldly. Yong-soo notice the uneasy feeling about the other tom and kindly backed away from him.

"Is your friend under here?" He asked bending down to take a look.

"No." Vodka said putting a large paw in his way.

Wonton hid desperately, not wanting to be found by him on any accounts. But at this close range she could practically smell his scent from behind Vodka, a scent she missed all too dearly, goodness she wanted to see him.

Yong-soo froze in his spot when her scent reached him as well, she new the cat was out of the bag, no pun intended.

"Move." Young-soo commanded Vodka strongly, not look up, keeping his eyes on the couch behind him.

"Nyet." Vodka said with just as much strength.

"I said move!" He hissed, arching his back.

"I said nyet!" Vodka growled, standing up on his paws and towering over Yong-soo. Wonton looked around for the humans to stop the two toms, but saw that they had already left to eat in the other room. Before she could do anything else, Vodka had pounced on Yong-soo and tackled him to the ground, nearly running over Tama who was a spectator. Aristotle ran in and pulled him out of the fighting cats vicinity. Xiao Mei and Hong Kong watched from atop a chair, not daring to stop them. Yong-soo began to fight back and nipped Vodka's paws, pushing the bigger cat off of him and gaining a footing on the ground. Vodka swiped at his legs but could not match Yong-soo's speed and flexibility. However, the Russian's power kept the Korean on the run to avoid his powerful claws.

Getting over her fear, Wonton squeezed herself out from under the couch and ran over and stood in between them.

"Stop fighting aru!" She demanded with angry flat ears.

"Ton Ton I-" Vodka started to say but was silenced when she whipped him an angry look.

"Voddy, don't ever attack a cat in front of my kits again, aru." She said firmly.

"I was only trying to help you." He claimed stepping closer to her.

"Fighting him did not help me, in fact it only-"

"Wonton?" A quiet voice of disbelief sound from behind making her stop talking and go stiff. "Wonton, is that really... you?" He said again. Wonton turned slowly to face him, seeing him eye to eye for the first time in two years.

"It's been a long time Yong-soo, aru. How are you?" She replied in a way she knew he'd recognize. Suddenly she was tackled with him rubbing his head against hers.

"Wonton! It's been so long! I thought I'd never see you again!" He cried and curled his furry body around her. Wonton could feel Vodka's pissed off glare drilling itself into the both of them, but Yong-soo must have either been ignoring it, or not have noticed. He _had_ always been a bit dense.

"Are these our kits?" He asked looking up at Hong and Mei sitting on the couch.

"Yes, aru. Kits come here!" She called to them. Mei was, as usual, the first one to arrive up to her father, quickly followed by Hong, who was finally interested in something, then by Tama. "These are our kittens, I'm sorry it took so long for you to finally meet, aru."

"Wait so your our father?!" Mei beamed brightly.

"I thought we did have one." Hong commented. Tama stayed silent and watched.

"And up until now I thought I lost my family." Yong-soo sighed happily and wrapped his body around all of them. "I'm so glad I have all of you with me again." He said dreamy, giving Wonton a lick on her muzzle. That's when Vodka could no longer stand still and watch quietly from the sidelines. Marching over to them he shoved Yong-soo off of Wonton and grabbed her by the scruff of her neck, pulling her away from him and standing possessively over her.

"Don't ever do that to my mate again." He glared, a fire burning in his eyes.

"Your... what?" He murmured out in shock. "Wonton, is this true?" He questioned her with a hurt look. Wonton looked down at her paws in shame, so Vodka answered for her.

"Oh yes it's true. In fact she's pregnant, with _my_ kits." He grinned in superiority, enjoying seeing his rival heart broken.

"Vodka." The burmese she-cat snapped beneath him. "That's enough, aru." Wonton crawled her way out from underneath the brown fluff ball, pushing herself up and sitting herself in front of her old mate and first love.

"I'm sorry, but it's true. I'm due in two weeks, aru." She confessed to the floor, not being able to handle looking at him as she was. All was quiet in the living room as every cat waited to hear the new comer's reaction to the news. In comparison to his previous jolly demeanor, Yong-soo had become significantly more serious. But as he stared down at the cat whom he still was in love with to this day, his eyes became soft as he tried to imagine what she's been through.

"Two years is a long passage of time, isn't it?" Yong-soo spoke up. Wonton looked up at him and was surprised to see a soft look on his face. "After I had heard that you had been abandoned by your owner I went searching for you. I looked all around our neighborhood trying to find you, but never had the guts to leave to the high class area of the city to find you. Ha, says a lot about me doesn't it." He chuckled bitterly at himself, letting his tail droop to the floor.

"It's not your fault Yong-soo, you didn't know where I was." Wonton tried to consol him, not wanting him to feel responsible in the least.

"Yes, but I let you live on your own, having to raise our kits on the street. It's only natural you'd find someone else eventually." Yong-soo went over to his three kits, who were sitting on the sidelines watching. He wrapped his long slender body around the three of them, lying down and letting himself purr. "At the very least I have my family back."

Wonton looked at the display before her, her kits with their father for the first time, her family had at last been restored after a two year wait. Yong-soo looked pleased to have them back as well, while the kits just looked up in wonder, never having a father before. This is what she had always wanted to have, a large and loving family. Wonton thought back to their youth, when they had first met as kittens, when they fell in love, and the plans they had made for their future together. But then she looked back at Vodka sitting behind her, a look of light sadness and worry on his face, and remembered all the things he's done for her as well. Vodka had picked her up from her lowest point, brought her family back together, and gave her a place to stay. He had done so much for her in the time that they've known each other as well. Then Wonton looked down at her stomach, at the kits she would soon have. She was stuck between her past, the present, and her near future. Wonton had to face the facts, what she had with Yong-soo had ended years ago, what was best for her and her new kits was to have their real father with them. Something her first litter didn't get to have.

"Thank you for understanding Yong-soo, aru." Wonton said gratefully with a nod to him. Wonton left her placement between them and went to sit next to Vodka. "I need to stay with Vodka."

Yong-soo looked a tad bit disappointed but brushed it off with a smile of acceptance for her decision. Vodka became incredibly pleased and purred, rubbing his muzzel against her cheek. Wonton let herself purr as well and return the sentiment. Even if they weren't together, her kits now had both their parents, and that is all she could ever ask for.

...

Two weeks later Vodka became a first time father and Wonton a second time mother to two new kits. One boy and one girl, the boy was slim and black, just like her; and the girl was dark brown with a less fluffy coat than Vodka. Their human's had named them Anya and Yao, but we had decided on the names Chuugoku and Roshia. They had heard their humans say that they would be keeping them, not giving them away. Wonton became overjoyed when she heard this. Finally, she'd have a complete family.

.

.

.

Done at last. I really don't like this chapter that much, but this story is finally done! If you love Rochu, and you want more Rochu, go check out my other Rochu fic.

A big thanks to everyone who has stayed with me and reviewed so loyally. Goodbye

Chinese

Pinyin- mother

Xiao- little

Wǎn shǎg hǎo Mei. Nǐ hǎo ma?- Good evening. How are you?

Russian

Nyet- no

Da- yes

Korean

Annyeong-haseyo- Good evening or hello (I think)

Favorite, Follow, Review~


End file.
